One
by reppad98
Summary: The peaceful one. The horrifying one. The somber one. The perfect one. The different one. The blessed one. And the last one. Seven moments in Ron and Hermione's life. Drabbles, 100 words each. RonxHermione. Third place in alohamora080's "One Day" Competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy! By the way, this is my entry for alohamora080's "One Day" Competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One**

**The Peaceful One**

_1 March 1992_

It was his birthday.

It was happy. It was good. And it was the first time she had a friend with who she could celebrate a birthday.

She was happy.

Owls flew in and out to bring him the presents and cards from his extended family. Two of his older brothers joked and laughed with him, the other one pompously congratulating him. Her other best friend shook his hand, both boys having huge smiles on their faces.

She hugged him – it was no awkward hug, because kids their age didn't look differently at the other gender yet.

Everything was peaceful.

* * *

Words: 100

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought about it in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support guys! I really appreciate it. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One**

**The Horrifying One**

_1 March 1997_

It was his birthday.

It was terrible. It was terrifying. And it was the first time her eyes were opened for her feelings for him.

She was scared to death.

An owl was sent to his family to tell them about his poisoning. His sister was sitting on one side of the bed, her face as pale as the sheets. Her other best friend was sitting next to her, staring at the wall, the expression on his face worried.

She was holding his hand tightly, as if holding it would mean he would hold onto his life.

Everything was horrifying.

* * *

Words: 100

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a REVIEW with your thoughts about it.  
Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I get when I see those reviews! Really, thank you. Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One**

**The Somber One**

_1 March 2000_

It was his birthday.

It was weird. It was silent. And it was the first time she realised how incredibly guilty he felt.

She was worried.

Many owls brought lots of presents and cards, both from family and friends, as well as from many 'fans'. The family visited, but the missed presence of a certain brother loomed over everyone. Her other best friend did his best to cheer him up, but it was obvious that he himself felt terrible too.

She had placed her hand on his, silently comforting him, wishing she could take away the guilt.

Everything was somber.

* * *

Words: 100

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me your feedback in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh thanks so much for all your kind words and the follows and the favourites! I hope you enjoy!

To _Guest_ Thank you, I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One**

**The Perfect One**

_1 March 2006_

It was his birthday.

It was exciting. It was joyful. And it was the first time she was carrying his child.

She was ecstatic.

An owl had brought the paper, of which the headline read in bold letters _Hermione Weasley Pregnant! _His family already knew, of course, and had kept it a secret. Her other best friend was the first one to know, and the look on his face had been priceless, since he was about to tell them the same news.

She rested her head on his shoulder, his hand placed on her lightly bulging belly.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Words: 100

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please tell me your thoughts about this in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you all for your awesome support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One**

**The Different One**

_1 March 2020_

It was his birthday.

It was weird. It was silent. And it was the first time that their kids wouldn't be able to be there.

She missed them.

Two owls had brought the long birthday letter and the short happy birthday wish, from their daughter and their son respectively. The rest of the family visited later, as well as her other best friend, happily smiling.

She handed him his cup of coffee, her hand lightly touching his by doing so. He gave her a tired smile, wrinkles appearing around his blue eyes. He was seriously getting older.

Everything was different.

* * *

Words: 100

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW to tell me what you thought about it.  
Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews and all, it really makes me happy! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One**

**The Blessed One**

_1 March 2052_

It was his birthday.

It was crowded. It was festive. And it was the first time she realized how _old_ they were and how happy they should be for still being around to see this.

She was tired.

The owls kept coming, bringing presents, letters and cards. The whole family was there, as well as some close friends. Her other best friend gave her a small smile when he caught her looking, then continued his conversation.

She placed her hand on his knee, pulling him out his deep thoughts. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

Everything was blessed.

* * *

Words: 100

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please drop me a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Everyone, thank you for being so supportive, I truly appreciate it! Please enjoy the last chapter!

To _Guest_: Thank you so much! It makes me really happy :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One**

**The Last One**

_1 March 2079_

It was his birthday.

It was gloomy. It was sad. And it was the first time she was alone on his birthday.

She felt lonely.

There were no owls today, there was no family, there was no other best friend. No owls because it was too early in the morning, no family because she asked them not to come, and no other best friend as he lay buried next to her husband.

She could not see him anymore and she could not touch him anymore. He was gone.

But she would see him again, she knew.

Eventually.

She was waiting.

* * *

Words: 100

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Well, this was the last chapter. To everyone who read this story, thank you so much. To everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story, thank you so, so, so much, I couldn't have done it without you. And a special thank you to _Saeryena_, who read and reviewed this story from the very beginning. Thank you!

Again, thank you so much, it was a real pleasure writing this story for all of you. Keep writing and reading!


End file.
